1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved support for a printed circuit board (PCB) during processing, such as during wave soldering. More particularly the invention relates to a rod which engages and is supported above the pallet or carrier for the PCB. The rod has several hooks which extend downward and fit through holes in the PCB and thereby support the PCB above the pallet and below the rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior supports of this general nature employ a rod having mounting brackets at the ends thereof to support the rod above a pallet. Depending from the rod are posts which engage the PCB. Prior supports have a number of problems. The posts which depend from the rod are fixed longitudinally of the rod and are turned for locking purposes. In line holes are required to be made in the PCB to receive the fixed posts and this requires that the designer locate the holes, thereby interfering with the flexibility of the design of the PCB. Turning the rod during application raises the possibility of scratching the bottom of the PCB near the hole through which the rod is inserted. This type of design may even leave a dent around the hole. In some cases solder bridgings may occur due to sagging which may occur during a wave soldering thermal process.